Ninja at Hogwarts
by magicforever39
Summary: Seven ninja from the Leaf Village are assigned to protect Harry Potter at Hogwarts during his fifth year due to the fact that some guy Voldemort has regained power. While at Hogwarts not only will they have to deal with Harry's habit of being a magnet for some of the worst situations, there's also the issue of an annoying pink toad woman and wait... is an old enemy back? Just great


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Naruto.**

"_italics_" - speaking in Japanese

"normal" - speaking in English

_italics _- thoughts in either language

**text** - SPOILER ALERT (that I know is a spoiler as I haven't seen very many Shippuden episodes)

* * *

Tsunade reread the letter that had been delivered to her that morning by an owl of all things while she waited for the eight ninja she had summoned to arrive. The letter was a mission request from Professor Dumbledore, an old friend of her late sensei the Third Hokage, who was requesting some ninja to protect the students of his school where he was headmaster. Apparently there was an evil wizard who went by the name Lord Voldemort that had just regained power. Dumbledore was worried that Voldemort would try to attack the school and one student, Harry Potter, in particular as Voldemort has tried to kill Harry several times in the past. Under normal circumstances would go to their Ministry of Magic and have them provide protection, however, he believed they are going to be interfering at Hogwarts.

Sensing movement, the fifth Hokage looked up to see seven ninja and a large white Nin dog standing in the room. Her eye twitched when she saw that the eighth was late yet again. With a poof the legendary copy ninja entered Tsunade's office saying, "_Sorry but I saw a pup_-"

"_Save it! I don't have time for your excuses!_" Tsunade snapped. "_I wanted three jonin for this mission and if you hadn't shown up the team would've been one short because there aren't any others who are available._"

The blonde ninja chuckled, "_I think you've had too much sake Grandma Tsunade. You can't count._"

"_Shut up Naruto, you idiot,_" a pink haired girl said hitting Naruto on the head.

"_You haven't told them_?" Kakashi said chuckling.

The only other female in the room besides Sakura and Tsunade huffed, "_I haven't had a chance since I found out about ten minutes before we left on that mission that we got back from yesterday afternoon._"

Almost as if they were one Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, a young man with long brown hair and white eyes, a chunin with pineapple hair, and a boy with bluish hair turned to look at the young woman who had spoken. She had fair skin, long messy red hair that she normally kept up in two ponytails with black ribbon, and pupil less sea green eyes. Her headband with the leaf symbol on it was tied around her forehead. She wore her usual attire that consisted of an unzipped black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow over a bright red tank top, loose black leather skirt that stopped around her mid-thigh just above her shuriken holster, bright red tights, knee high black leather boots with silver chains, black choker, and black bracelets one on each wrist.

"_Ayame you're a jonin now?" _Naruto cried. "_Why didn't you tell us_?"

"_You idiot she just said why_," Sasuke sighed.

"_So when were you going to tell us_?" Kiba asked smirking as he leant forward from his seat on Akamaru.

Ayame huffed and turned her head slightly mainly to avoid seeing his smirk that she loved, not that she'd told anyone that. Granted, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara probably suspected since they were her siblings but since they lived in the Sand Village she thankfully didn't have to deal with Kankuro's teasing. Ayame knew that Kakashi knew though from the knowing look that he gave her. That wasn't surprising though since he'd been her sensei since she was twelve years old and before then he was one of the two, the other being Shikamaru's parents, who would look after her when her so-called 'parents' were away doing who knows what, so Kakashi had become sort of an uncle to her. "_I was going to tell you all at some point later today._"

Akamaru barked and Kiba grinned. "_We'll let it slide this time._" Akamaru turned to look at Kiba as if to say that wasn't all he said.

"_Alright listen up you'll have time for catching up while you're on your mission,_"Tsunade said interrupting their conversation.

"_All of us on one mission?_" Shikamaru muttered surprised. He took a step back when Tsunade glared at him.

"_Your mission is an A to S-rank lasting through June. You have been hired by Professor Dumbledore to be guards at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-_" When Naruto started snickering Sakura hit him on the head causing him to fall on the floor. "_Yes I said School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and yes they use magic. You are to protect the students and Harry Potter in particular from attack from Lord Voldemort and his allies. Lord Voldemort is an evil ninja who back in June regained his body and killed a student from the school as well as trying to kill Harry Potter again. I'll fill you in on the rest when you get back here in forty- five minutes after you get your stuff and say your goodbyes. If you are late you will have to make your own way to England. So Kakashi you better be on time… or I'll send Ayame to fetch you._" Kakashi nodded and looked over his shoulder at his former student to see her smirking. "_Dismissed._"

Ayame headed to her apartment where she strapped her katana to her back with the handle over her right shoulder. Over that went her bag that held her sand mainly but also scrolls for the couple of puppets Kankuro had taught her to use, summoning scrolls, extra weapons, and a couple changes of clothes. She wrote a quick letter to her siblings saying that she was going on a yearlong mission and not to worry if they had trouble contacting her.

As Ayame left she picked up her hip holster and left the letter for the postman to pick up. On her way to the Hokage's office she said her goodbyes to Hinata, Choji, and Ino and Sai who were leaving the Yamanaka's flower shop together, before stopping by the memorial stone to pay her respects to those killed in the war. She stared at the names starting to truly understand why Kakashi spent so much time here. Ayame closed her eyes but the names still swam across her eyelids: **Jiraya, who was killed fighting the Akatsuki leader Pein; Asuma, killed by Hidan and his death devastated Shikamaru and Kurenai who it turns out had been dating Asuma and was pregnant with his child;** Yamato, who was the leader of Team 7 for a time and Ayame had grown to respect him; Matsuri whose name wasn't on the stone because she was a young girl from the Sand Village but she was a sweet girl that was close to Ayame's siblings and she particularly liked the young girl as Matsuri was one of the first Sand Villagers to truly except Ayame's twin Gaara for who he truly was not because of the monster that was inside him; and Iruka who had died protecting the Academy students when the Leaf Village had been invaded during the war and many people were greatly affected by his death but no more than Naruto who's sadness over Jiraya's death was nothing compared to his reaction to the news that Iruka died and the knuckleheaded ninja didn't speak for over a week.

Ayame turned to Kakashi who had joined her at the stone. "_Come on let's go or else we'll be late and Lady Tsunade will have our heads._" He nodded and they headed back to the Hokage's office.

When they got there they were the last one's there and Tsunade glared at Kakashi. "_You better not pass any of your bad habits on to your student._" She then smiled and said, "_Though it seems as though she's been a good influence on you since you're actually on time for once._" Kakashi chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "_Anyway your mission is to a school so no killing annoying students,_" Tsunade instructed looking at Kakashi, Sasuke, and Ayame all of whom had short fuses and were more likely to seriously injure someone who irritated them. "_And don't read your perverted book around them Kakashi. You're there to protect them not corrupt them. The Headmaster of the school Albus Dumbledore is the client so you'll take your orders from him._" She held up the letter. "_He says that you can trust any member of the group he founded to fight Voldemort called the Order of the Phoenix but barely anyone from the Ministry of Magic, their corrupt government. The client will let you know who from the Ministry you can actually trust but most of those people would be in the Order. You're to protect Harry Potter and the rest of the students from attack._" Tsunade held up seven leather cords with the leaf symbol dangling from each one. "_These will allow you to speak and understand English while still be able to speak to each other in Japanese. Now you need to memorize this address otherwise you won't be able to go._"

The seven ninja who were assigned to the mission put on the necklace, the guys slipping it under their shirts before memorizing the address, Naruto of course taking the longest. "_So how are we getting to England_?" Kakashi asked.

"_I'm glad you asked,_" Tsunade said and she held up a chipped mug. "_This will transport you there_." She chuckled at the skeptical looks she was given. "_You just have to touch it_." Kakashi took the cup and everyone put a figure on it, Kiba keeping one hand on Akamaru.

"_I feel ridiculous_," Naruto said.

"_You are ridiculous,_" Sasuke replied.

"_What are we waiting for anyway_?" Ayame wondered out loud right before she and everyone else felt a tug behind their navels.

They travelled through a whirlwind of color before landing in a kitchen. Everyone managed to stay on their feet except Naruto who had landed on top of Sasuke.

"_Get off me loser,_" Sasuke said shoving Naruto off of him.

"_Oh shut up Sasuke,_" Naruto replied as they stood up.

"_You're such an idiot,_" Sasuke told his blonde teammate.

"_Will you two shut up?_" Sakura yelled at them her fist raised.

"_Thank you Sakura,_" Ayame said smiling. "_You have three options. One you can shut up. Two you can continue arguing and Sakura will punch you both. Or three you can continue arguing and I make you reenact what happened the day we got assigned our teams._" Sasuke and Naruto both decided it would be better if they just shut up. They didn't want to get sent flying by Sakura or subjected to extreme embarrassment by Ayame. "_Smart choice,_" Ayame said as they noticed a large group of people staring at them.


End file.
